Sentiments
by redmagik
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha knew she deserved better and he didn't need Naruto's punch to the face to know that. A look into the sentiments of Team 7 on Sasuke and Sakura's married/pre-Sarada relationship.


_Hello! I have writer's block right now for my other stories so instead of just waiting for inspiration for those to come, I decided to write this in the mean time! If you don't like dialogue-heavy stories, then be warned because this is one._

 _If you're not bothered by that, well then read on, this is going to be a slightly long ride._

(Disclaimer applies)

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a busy man these days. Ever since the current Hokage Kakashi Hatake announced that he would retire in the next few years, Naruto has been up in arms with training as his successor.

He was required to stay at the Hokage tower from early morning to a little before midnight every day to observe and receive lessons from whatever little Kakashi did within the day.

Once he gets home, he had readings to go through that covered the whole history of Konoha, its military and economic state, and its current position in the world. The readings go on and on and on… Naruto could barely understand most of it!

Hinata, his beautiful and kind wife, would often bring him lunch to motivate him, which saddened him even more because it was the only time he could see her! He would leave their home before she woke up and arrive to her already asleep in bed.

It was an endless cycle of misery and exhaustion!

The only thing he's thankful for now, other than the fact that he is a step away from his life-long dream, was that Ichiraku was open until 2AM. God bless Ayame and all the ramen gods.

Now at his third bowl, Naruto could feel his spirits lifting. The ramen not only refilled his stomach, but also his will to live.

"You look like you're happy," he heard Sakura Uchiha chuckle as she entered the shop. She was still in her medic gear, lab coat and messy bun and all.

"Oh hey, Sakura-chan. Done with your shift?" He asked as he slowed down his eating.

She nodded and took the seat next to him before she ordered her own bowl.

They had been meeting like this for a month now. As Konoha's head medic, Sakura never left the hospital earlier than 1AM. She's not required to and there had been sanctions from Tsunade to fix that, but she never listened.

"God, I can't wait to go home," she spoke, stretching her arms above her head. "I could use a bath."

"You better not contaminate me with something," Naruto said, shielding his bowl from her.

She glared and promptly coughed in Naruto's face to his amusement.

"Disgusting," he said, smiling.

"That's what they say about you," she smiled back. Ayame, used to the two, shook her head at their antics and placed Sakura's bowl in front of her. Sakura promptly dug into her food.

In the warm light of Ichiraku, Naruto could clearly see Sakura's exhaustion. Dark circles had formed underneath her eyes and her skin has become paler than usual. Naruto was always worried about her health, but she always insisted that she was okay.

"So anything exciting happen during your shift?" He broke the silence. "Pulled anything new out of people's butts?"

"That happened once. I don't know why you keep asking that," she turned to him.

Naruto shrugged.

"Ah, there is something exciting for tomorrow," she grinned, her green eyes sparkling. "Sasuke's coming home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've been planning for it for two months. He's coming home for our anniversary," Sakura fondly touched the wedding band on her finger.

Naruto felt a surge of happiness. Sasuke left a month after he married Sakura. It wasn't ideal, but it was an urgent mission that required someone of Sasuke's calibre. He tried to volunteer for it, but Kakashi, although it pained him as well, had to send out Sasuke.

"That's great, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, he'll only be here for a few days, but that's enough for me," she said, rummaging through her pockets for change.

Naruto beat her to it and paid for both of their meals. She thanked him, a bit surprised. He just grinned at her.

They both stood from their seats and made their way out of the shop. As always, Naruto would offer to walk Sakura home and she always politely said no.

"Hey, aren't you scheduled for a physical tomorrow?" She asked as she turned to leave.

"Ah, fuck. I almost forgot," Naruto could kick himself. The elders made it a point to make his life hell and required medical check ups every two weeks. Like he needs to! They're the ones who need to get themselves to the hospital. Stupid geezers.

"Don't worry about it. Just come by at around 11AM tomorrow since I have the afternoon off."

"Oh, going to spend some time with your Sasuke-kun?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fuck off, Naruto," she smirked before going on her way.

Naruto walked home that night happier than usual.

* * *

The blonde-haired nin arrived right on time for his appointment the next day. Sakura had no tolerance for tardiness in her hospital and once punched him hard when he dared to be late for a check up. Kakashi, Sai and Yamato learned from his mistake.

Going straight for Sakura's office, his bright hair and happy disposition seemed out of place with the hospital's dreary surroundings. He has never been a fan of hospitals, but as a ninja, he's had his fair share of visits.

Sakura would always see to Team 7. She admitted once that she could never trust anyone to handle them and that she found peace whenever she made sure that they were alright.

Naruto as always couldn't be bothered to knock on Sakura's door and opened it without a second thought.

"Go—"

"What do you mean you can't come home?"

Naruto froze. Sakura didn't notice him at all. She had her back turned from the door with one of her hands in her hair and another holding her phone against her ear.

"I… I'm sorry. It's just— No, I understand."

Sakura's shoulders slumped. The hand that was in her hair out of frustration went across her waist to hold herself in defeat. Naruto's grip on the doorknob tightened.

"No. Don't worry about it. Everything's fine. I'll see you in a few weeks then? Oh… Okay. It's— it's okay. Five months… yeah…"

Naruto had left before he could hear anymore.

* * *

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto growled, slamming a hand on the Hokage's table.

Kakashi looked at him, not a bit unfazed as his papers fell back out of their place on his desk. He rested his chin on top of his laced fingers. "Why do you ask?"

"Where. Is. He." Naruto bit out.

"He's still on that mission if I recall." Kakashi smiled. "What is this about?"

"You know what. Today's their anniversary, for fuck's sake, Kakashi."

The hokage raised an eyebrow at the lack of the affectionate _sensei_ after his name.

"Why couldn't you let him home for once? It isn't even about him anymore. It's Sakura. She's unhappy and you know it." Naruto's tone saddened as he took his hand from the table.

"But I did."

Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

"I approved of him coming home for a few days, but Sasuke has informed me that he found something that could jeopardize the mission and chose to investigate instead."

Kakashi sighed at the furious Uzumaki. "It's not easy to understand, but Sasuke's doing this for the better of the village. He knows his priorities as a ninja."

"And as a husband?"

"I believe Sasuke knows that too."

Naruto shook his head and walked out of the office with nary a word.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose once the blonde ninja was out of sight. He's been conflicted about the whole situation contrary to Naruto's belief.

He was proud of Sasuke for putting the success of the mission first, which if it failed could cause massive repercussions to the village and its safety, and damn angry that he did.

He knows about Sakura. God, he knows how his former student works herself to her limit every day just so she can stay away from her empty house for as long as she could. He's tried to reach out to her, used Tsunade to force her to take care of herself, but nothing.

Kakashi slumped down on his chair, the weight of the Hokage's hat heavy against his head. This was all a mess and he can't help but feel responsible for it. What made it worse was even with all the power he had as hokage, he knew he couldn't do anything to fix it.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha arrived at the Konaha gates a little after sunrise three months later. The village was quiet with barely anyone on the streets but the patrol nins silently jumping from roof to roof. After more than a year of travelling, his bones ached for rest.

He wouldn't say he missed the village, but he did miss his home. Sakura would most likely be still asleep at this hour. She did mention during one of their calls that her shifts were never in the morning.

This time, he didn't tell her of his plans. He hated letting her hopes up and the last one… it was something he never wanted to happen again.

He halted his steps as he felt the familiar chakra of his best friend. He could only sigh, hoping that the first face he sees in his arrival was not Naruto's.

In a flash, Sasuke was barely able to dodge the punch Naruto aimed directly at his face.

The black-haired nin side stepped and created distance between himself and his friend. It wasn't exactly the welcome he expected.

"What the fuck, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a mix of exasperation and annoyance.

"Training ground 11," Naruto answered.

Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"Meet me there."

"I don't have time for this," Sasuke spoke. "I'm going hom—"

"She's not there." Naruto cut him off.

"What?" Sasuke could feel himself getting irritated by the second.

"Sakura's not there," he repeated.

"Where is she?"

"Wouldn't you want to know."

"Fuck it, Dobe," Sasuke snapped. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Training ground 11. Meet me there."

Sasuke was running towards the training ground before Naruto could even finish his sentence.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto's battle went on for hours. They fought without holding back and they traded blows with viciousness. It was the first that they ever fought this way since their battle after the war.

Sasuke still didn't understand the reason behind it, but his anger at Naruto, at the village, for that mission pushed him further. Naruto had chosen the farthest training ground from the civilians and for good reason.

The battle left the grounds unrecognizable. The trees were either overturned, snapped or burnt with large fissures scattered across the area. Tired, bloody and out of chakra, the two laid down on the last even ground on the field.

"She's still at work," Naruto answered him, finally. "She hasn't come home from work since yesterday morning."

Sasuke's silence urged Naruto to continue. "She's been working herself non-stop since your anniversary. She's doing a lot of good, with the hospital and her childen's psychiatric ward, but she's not doing okay."

"I was so angry at you because I was with her the night before your anniversary. I was there too when you told her you weren't coming home. She was devastated, Sasuke."

"I know," he answered.

"Then why didn't you come home?

"Because I'm doing what's good for the village, what's good for her."

"Aren't you afraid that someday when you come home, she won't be there anymore?" Naruto asked before he could stop himself.

"Every day."

Naruto looked at him with surprise.

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke staring at the clouds. "Sakura deserves better. She deserves so much more than I could ever give her."

"I used to wish that she would fall in love with you instead because she deserves someone like you. Any other ninja in the village would make for a better husband than I'll ever be," Sasuke continued. "But I'm a selfish person. I married her because I love her, even though we both knew I'll only bring her grief."

"Don't get me wrong. I'll probably kill anyone who tries to take her from me, but if she really wants to leave, I'll let her. I love Sakura as much. I just don't know if I'll ever make her happy."

The both of them stayed silent for a long time after that.

* * *

Sakura didn't expect any visitors that day, let alone her husband in a sorry state. Sasuke walked through their door with a slight limp and a swollen face. Sakura immediately dropped the medical book she was reading and rushed to her husband's side.

"What happened?" She asked as she helped her husband to their couch. He sat himself and she began to heal him. His injuries weren't extensive and there was no trace of poison anywhere in his body, which was good. Was it an ambush? Who would be strong enough to hurt her husband like this?

"Who did this you?" She asked, frantically as she worked on fixing his broken ribs.

"Naruto," he coughed.

"What?" She stopped for a slight second before she continued her work.

Sakura's brow furrowed deeper as Sasuke explained to her the sudden death match that happened between him and his best friend.

"Does Hinata know medical jutsu?"

"No."

"Good. He's going to need it," he chuckled at the thought of Naruto suffering through a night with his injuries.

"This isn't funny, Sasuke," Sakura snapped. "Why would you guys do this? You're not children anymore."

"We fought because of you," he answered as she worked on healing his face. For a second, she thought Sasuke made a joke, but his somber expression told her he wasn't. Sakura kept quiet as she concentrated.

Sasuke kept his stare at Sakura as she went about healing him. He swore she looked more beautiful every time he sees her. Her pink hair has grown longer from when they said goodbye more than a year ago and he felt the length suited her best.

Their home has changed from what he remembered. From where he sat in the living room, he could see pictures of them scattered around and a few trinkets decorated the space. On their large dinner table, Sakura had laid out her dinner. The table and their home looked emptier because of it.

"I'm sorry," he turned to her.

"What for?" She asked, genuinely confused as she sat beside him on the couch. Her husbands face now fully healed looked as handsome as ever with his dark bangs framing his face. His porcelain skin had a few small bruises that she had left on purpose to serve as a lesson.

"Our anniversary. I wanted to come home to you but I couldn't, I'm sorry."

"Anata, it's okay."

"It's not," Sasuke shook his head. "I know about your work. Sakura… you need to take care of yourself because… I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.

I keep making you miserable and you don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. This… This marriage isn't good for you."

Sakura's slap stung more than any of the punches he received from Naruto that day. Although tears streamed from her eyes, Sakura stared down Sasuke with defiance and anger.

"You do not dictate what I deserve and do not deserve," she spoke, shaking. "I love you, Sasuke and I married you knowing what was in store. I know I haven't been taking care of myself and I'm sorry if I worried you, but I don't need a doting husband or whatever the fuck you say I need to do that."

"And yes, I am miserable for a day or two every other month, but so what? I'm miserable because I miss you. I would rather have those days than not have you in my life."

"And…" she hiccuped. "And if you dare say, this marriage is not good for me, I swear to god I will punch you through the wall next time because you have made me so happy as your wife."

Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him and held her tight against his chest. Her tears slowly soaked his shirt. He pressed kisses on her head as she continued to sob.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I fell in love with a moron who decides to end our marriage instead of promising to come home on our next anniversary," she cried.

"Aa. He is and he will."

* * *

Whew. Wrote this on a work day from 2am to… 7am. Lol at my life.

So I've been obsessed with exploring emotions between characters and such as seen in my other stories…

Tbh, I don't like the headcanons that Sakura was super understanding and okay with the whole situation and same goes for Kakashi and Naruto. I mean they're humans (fictional humans) so I decided to dwell on that and this was the result. I tried to be as realistic as possible with this and I hope I was able to convey that.

Please post a review for any comments, suggestions or feedback that you may have so I can improve/know if what I'm doing is a-okay! Yaaay!


End file.
